Explicações
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Lily explica por que não odeia James Potter, quando tão obviamente tem todas as razões para odiar.


**_Explicações_**

Eu preciso que vocês entendam... Não é que eu o odeie. Não é que eu queira que ele caia sem querer no lago e não saiba nadar. Não é nem mesmo que eu simplesmente ache que o mundo seria melhor se ele desaparecesse sem explicação. Não. Não é, de verdade. A minha história com James Potter é completamente diferente.

Eu gosto dele. Não no sentido de ele ser um colega Grifinório e eu ser obrigada a gostar dele. Não no sentido de que ele é o cara mais popular da escola e eu acabe sem querer gostando dele. Não no sentido de amigo. Não no sentido de irmão. Não de qualquer outra maneira além de apenas gostar dele, porque ele é James Potter.

Ele é egótico, não há qualquer dúvida sobre isso. Ele consegue ser incrivelmente infantil e obtuso; de uma maneira quase idiota, ele é um valentão, e é um encrenqueiro por natureza. James tem milhares de características terríveis em seu caráter, todas em função de ter sido mal educado pelos pais e mimado por todo o mundo. James foi criado em berço de ouro, e todos se jogavam aos seus pés desde criança; eu consigo perceber uma síndrome quando vejo uma – meu pai é psicólogo – e eu vejo em James a mais bela e linda síndrome do filho único. E eu entendo.

Não que eu seja filha única; eu tenho uma irmã, Petúnia, que apesar de seus defeitos ainda é minha irmã, e não me permite ter nenhum traço da síndrome de filho único. Mas eu entendo o que James sente porque eu já sentei e li vários livros de psicologia do meu pai – ler é meu hobby – e cada traço desta síndrome comum estão marcadinhos ali, direitinho. James tem todos eles: se acha o rei do mundo, quer ser eternamente o centro das atenções, acredita que não há nada fora de seu alcance, que todos os seus desejos devem se tornar realidade, vive dentro de uma bolha de proteção criada naturalmente pelos pais e acha que todos devem a ele tanta devoção quanto tiveram seus pais. James é um caso patológico perfeito, poderia até mesmo servir de exemplo em um simpósio.

De qualquer modo, o importante é que, apesar de todos estes defeitos gritantes, James é uma pessoa incrível. Quando você supera a visão da síndrome do filho único e consegue ver em James a pessoa que ele poderia ser se superasse essa crise também, você percebe facilmente o que o atraí tanto nas pessoas.

Ele tem brilho natural, diria minha mãe se o conhecesse. Ele nasceu para ser estrela. Ele não é nenhum modelo, não é nenhum galã de seriado, não é mulherengo nem charmoso; ele apenas tem aquele brilho que, como uma chama faz com os pequenos mosquitos no verão, te chama, e você vai até essa luz sem nem perceber. James é nas pessoas como a névoa é para Londres; não apenas essencial para que elas possam ser o que são, mas também ele as envolve da maneira mais lenta e insalubre; você nem percebe que ele está te invadindo até que ele tenha te tomado da maneira mais completa e perturbe a sua visão do mundo. Quando James está por perto é como se o mundo se estreitasse até se tornar apenas ele, e você vive por ele, respira por ele, ama por ele. James tem esse tipo de brilho pessoal de tipo quase nocivo.

Ele também tem uma personalidade naturalmente estonteante. Ele é engraçado – apesar de não saber como expressar isso direito, por isso acaba fazendo cenas patéticas como as que vemos dia sim, dia não, ao café da manhã – é inteligente, é responsável – de uma maneira que nem eu mesma sei explicar, mas mistura a idéia de professor favorito com pai divorciado brigando pela atenção dos filhos -, é esperto e hipnotizante. James é um ótimo amigo, é carinhoso, doce, romântico e um cabeça dura inigualável.

E daí vem a minha conclusão. Como todo bom cabeça-dura com síndrome de filho único, que acredita que tudo o que deseja, deve possuir, James criou uma obsessão, e neste caso específico, foi por mim. E não é que eu não queira ceder aos meus impulsos primitivos, ceder à minha vontade de simplesmente me deixar levar por esse 'gostar do James apenas como James' que eu tenho. É apenas que eu acredito que é meu dever, enquanto a única parte desta relação que sabe do James que pode morar embaixo do imbecil que vemos no dia-a-dia, fazer com que este James verdadeiro floresça.

Eu não me considero uma Santa, nem melhor que ninguém; eu não sou perfeccionista nem chata a tal ponto de não aceitar James se ele tiver defeitos. Mas eu conheço o potencial dele enquanto ser humano, e eu sei que ele só precisa de um pouco de perspectiva e de maturidade para alcançar esse potencial. E eu sempre clamei ser paciente, e esta é a hora de demonstrar essa paciência; eu vou esperar que James, movido pelos níveis altos que eu pareço exigir, se torne o homem que ele pode ser.

Não é que eu o odeie. Não é que eu o despreze. Não é que eu o ignore. É que eu simplesmente o amo, e portanto quero que ele seja mais. E, se para ser esse mais eu tiver de fazer ele engolir alguns sapos, e se para ter certeza de que ele vale esta espera eu tenha de faze-lo esperar, isso é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Isso é _exatamente_ o que eu vou fazer.

* * *

N.A.: Ok, eu não sei o que é isso; acho que minha falta de tempo para escrever uma fic que apresentasse essa minha idéia meio louca - a de que a Lily não odeia o James de verdade, que ela apenas age assim para que ele seja uma pessoa melhor - foi a maior razão deste testículo ter aparecido... É curto, é louco, é esquisito, mas ainda assim que gostaria de encontrar uma pessoa que pudesse me explicar a razão pela qual Lily Evans aparentemente odiava James Potter e parecia não conseguir enxergar um traço bom nele quando ela era famosa por sua facilidade de ver o lado bom das pessoas. Minhas teoria tem falhas, eu sei, mas eu gostaria de ver vocês, leitores, reviewers, dizerem quais são essas falhas e POR QUE a Lily "odiava" o James, afinal.

(Eis aí a pergunta que jamais vai calar)

Beijos,

Samhaim Girl


End file.
